1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma lighting system and more particularly, to a plasma lighting system which may reduce the time it takes to turn the light back on (a light-on condition) after the light is turned off (a light-off condition).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a lighting system using microwaves (several hundred MHz to several GHz) is designed to generate visible light by applying microwaves to an electrodeless plasma bulb.
The microwave lighting system is an electrodeless discharge lamp in which a quartz bulb having no electrode is filled with inert gas.
Recently, the microwave lighting system is configured to emit a continuous spectrum in a visible light range via high voltage electric discharge of sulfur. The microwave lighting system is also referred to as a plasma lighting system.
In the plasma lighting system, the interior of the bulb remains in a high pressure state immediately after a light-off condition. Accordingly, electric discharge does not occur and a light-on condition cannot be implemented again until the internal pressure of the bulb falls below a given level via cooling after a light-off condition.
That is, much time is needed until a light-on condition can be obtained immediately after a light-off condition, which makes it difficult to instantly cope with an unexpected situation, etc.